


You Should See Me in a Crown

by kingstoken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: If Margaery Tyrell had one abiding sin it was ambition, the one thing the women of the Seven Kingdoms were supposed to pretend they didn't have





	You Should See Me in a Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).

> Prompt: The song You Should See Me in a Crown by Billie Eilish

If Margaery Tyrell had one abiding sin it was ambition, the one thing the women of the Seven Kingdoms were supposed to pretend they didn't have. She had been trained at the feet of her grandmother, Olenna, but displayed a great deal more tact and diplomacy, a legacy from her mother. She could also be kind and supportive, these were her own gifts. In many ways she contained almost all the perfect qualities for a Queen Consort, except that she wanted to be one. Future Queens were supposed to enter into a royal marriage to bring honor to their family and to further the ambitions of their House, not their own, but there were few things in life Margeary had ever wanted more than to be Queen. When she was a child she used to place jewelry upon her head and pretend it was a crown. She would make Loras kneel to her, as if he was her knight errand. And although those dreams were common for many high born girls, as she grew older her dream didn't fade, it only grew.

As she became a woman her father encouraged her, for he knew it was what she wanted, and he could only imagine the best outcome for his beloved daughter. Loras saw an opportunity, to unite someone he loved with his family, while ensuring a reason for never leaving his side. And, Olenna, seeing a course had been set, saw it as her duty to help direct her path. They would come to regret those decisions.

When Margaery came to know only isolation and pray, she often asked herself if she regretted her choices. Would it have been better if she had married a Lord of The Reach? If she had a comfortable life in his castle, bearing his children. But, then she would remember the crown upon her head, the golden cloak upon her shoulders, and how she stood atop the steps of Baelor as the people cheered her name, and she knew she regretted nothing.


End file.
